Cryogenic Roses
by hayori-spirit-rain3
Summary: Someone has been hiding Marluxia's Favorite rose. He has a way of finding it. MarVex Day 11/4 Two shot
1. The Accused Victim

Cryogenic Roses Chapter one "The accused victim."

"Vexen~~!" Marluxia hummed the name of his superior member, While entering his lab.

"Go away, Marluxia." Vexen growled, Keeping his eyes on the experiment he was conducting on Repliku.

"But Vex y, Today is our day off. You must have something better than science to be doing right now..." Marluxia said, starting to rub Vexen's tense shoulders. Vexen shrugged away from the cherry haired assassin.

"Just because you fail to see the importance in science doesn't mean you can flounce about my lab, trying to distract me." He spat, returning to his work. For the past three weeks the assassin has been bothering, distracting, and touching Vexen in inappropriate ways. He has been harassed in so many ways Vexen hadn't a clue what was next, but considering Marluxia has yet to remove Vexen's cloak, he decided Marluxia was planning that next. Marluxia hugged the blonde from behind and kissed his cheekbone. This is how it started daily. Marluxia's kisses originated from there and began migrating to the corner of his lips, then to his jawbone. Vexen stood motionless as Marluxia began kissing his way down his lips, only stopping to leave a few purple marks where others lay vanished. Vexen's eyes closed and his eyes furrowed, as he tried to keep himself from moving. He could just feel Marluxia's smirk form around his collarbone, as he felt the familiar feeling of violation wash over him. He let out a breath he hadn't meant to hold and pushed Marluxia away, proceeding to the other side of the table to finish probing Repliku's nervous system, of which he had to create from scratch, due to Marluxia distracting him the other day.(when he had gone to check it after Marluxia had left, he had realized the nerves were completely out of order!) He looked over to the pinkette to see him trying to pout, with his arms across his chest.

"What do you want Marluxia?" Vexen sighed turning to look at Marluxia, putting his hands on slender bony hips. Marluxia smiled almost innocently, crossing the lab to put his arms around the academic.

"The only thing I could want is for you to love me Vexen." Marluxia purred into Vexen's ear.

"Well, we don't always get what we want Marluxia.." Vexen sighed, almost sullenly, giving a weak attempt at pushing the scythe-wielder away. Marluxia blinked at Vexen's sudden change in mood. He put a hand on each of Vexen's shoulders looking into his eyes for any sign of why he was feeling this way. What he saw was frustration, confusion, and fright. His eyes softened, Taking in the Chilly Academic's appearance.

"Vexen...are you..._afraid_ of me?" he asked, tilting his head to the left a bit.

"N-No...of course not! Why would I be afraid of you, Marluxia..." Vexen said, turning around. Damn, He hayed the way Marluxia saw right through him...Marluxia put one arm across Him, pulling him into a one armed embrace from behind. He tilted Vexen's chin up so they were gazing into each others eyes.

"Oh Vexen, I can see the frustration in your eyes...and the fear. Dear Vexen, Don't fear me, for I love you and seeing you tremble in fear at my touch, tugs at my heartstrings, making me want to cry." Marluxia said cradling Vexen, rocking from side to side with each of his words. Vexen pushed him away.

"Stop being so dramatic, you overly hormonal imbecile!" Vexen hissed.

"Vexen all of my emotions are influenced by you..well, that and my garden. Did you know? Someone has hidden my favorite rose! I've looked at it everyday, and someone has taken it and refused to let me even see it!" Marluxia said his arms swinging up in exasperation.

"Marluxia I could care less about your damn roses..."

"If so, My dear, Lovely, Vexen..Why are you hiding my rose...?"


	2. The Virtuous Rose

Cryogenic Roses, Chapter 2; The Virtuous Rose.

Vexen rolled his eyes. With a huff he was on the other side of the room, looking at a vial of suspiciously pink liquid.

"As I've already pointed out, Marluxia...I don't care about your if you wouldn't mind, I have to get back to my multitude of experiments...or do you not care about re-gaining your heart?"

Marluxia smirked at vexen's being adamant. He walked over to Vexen and put a hand on his shoulder.

"I promise I wont be angry, sweet Vexen. Just show me where my rose is." He said, even though he already knew where his rose was. Vexen rolled his eyes. Marluxia was treating him like a child, when in realty he was _much older_than he. Marluxia swept Vexen off his feet, now carrying him bridal-style up to the assassins own room. Vexen blinked.

"M-Marluxia...what are you doing..?" Vexen hissed trying not to freak out, not having been carried like this in too many years. Marluxia smiled at him, pinning him to the bed, making him squirm underneath the assassin. Sure, Marluxia had warned him previously, but he'd never thought today, of _all _days, would be the day he lost his virginity. He'd prided himself upon being the last organization member, save roxas, that was still a virgin. Even Axel and Demyx had given in on that department. Vexen hadn't even seen another member without a shirt on. He only know what intercourse was because of his extensive knowledge on the human body, and, of course, His PHD in Scientology.

When he was growing up, a child that knew what sex was, was no longer a virgin. When Vexen first learned said information, he was appalled. Mainly because the person who explained it in male and female pretenses, unknowing that his co-worker was interested in men. Now all of Vexen's virgin life was passing before his eyes. Then, a mellow, chirping, cheerful sound filled Vexen's ears. He opened his formerly clenched eyes to see Marluxia no longer on him. Now, said man was on the bed next to him, holding his ribs, giggling uncontrollably. Vexen's face reddened, as he turned away. After a while he turned back to study the pink-dusted face of amusement on the other nobody's looked unamused as he watched his assailant laugh at his affright. Marluxia's laughter faded and he pulled Vexen closer to him. Anyone would call this cuddling, or perhaps its close cousin snuggling...Vexen gave up. He could cuddle if he so damn wanted to. Not that he _wanted_ to cuddle with the pink-haired man next to him._ Not at all._Vexen hesitantly laid his head on Marluxia's chest. Marluxia pulled him closer almost habitually. Vexen closed his ear, breathing in the slightly florid scent of the other male.

"So, Vexen. How long, exactly, do you intend to keep that pesky virtue of yours?" Marluxia whispered into Vexen's ear, making the academic shiver.

"As long as I do, I'd like to just stay like this for a while Marley..." Marluxia blinked, his expression turning to a smirk. Vexen let his eyes close again, starting to dose off into the deep abyss that is Marluxia's aura. _'So, this is what happens when Vexen gets tired...His resolve melts and his brain stops holding his emotions back...' _Marluxia thought, noting this for later.

"Oh, Vexy..." He whispered placing his lips upon Vexen's, for a chaste little kiss. For a second, vexen just sat there, But after a while he kissed back, giving marluxia his first kiss. Marluxia pulled Vexen closer to deepen the kiss, letting his tongue explore Vexen's uncharted territory. Marluxia pulled away. He raised an eyebrow, upon seeing Vexen's glare.

"Oh, my sweet, innocent Vexy. I love you so much..." He said pulling vexen back into their original position. Marluxia gave a sweet smile, noticing Vexen's cheek were noe a peculiar pinkish color. "I've Found you."

"What do you mean..Found me..?" Vexen asked his forehead creasing in confusion.

"My favorite rose."


End file.
